


Little Brother

by JustOneDream



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is too much, Brother Complex, He's impossible, Luffy's an angel, Too fucking much, help him, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOneDream/pseuds/JustOneDream
Summary: Ace had a good reason to be worried: Luffy was the greatest little brother on the Earth… And this was a problem because he was the one who had to protect Luffy. And there were a lot of perverts against his little brother...





	Little Brother

It had all started when Ace had seen his little brother in Alabasta, for the first time in three years. And he could say that he had really changed, in the best possible sense. His childlike features were not all gone but his face was still getting older, he had muscles well developed while keeping curves quite fine, big chocolate eyes, and a smile to fade the clowns of envy. In the eyes of Ace, his younger brother was the cutest kid on the planet. And, unfortunately, he had achieved during his stay in Alabasta that he was not the only one to think this. 

The first was the swordsman with green hair. Zoro, or something like that. This type Luffy had met first, with whom he had shared his adventure, his history, all his delusions, all his problems. Luffy said Zoro each thing he would have of tell to him, his big brother. And then, there was also the way they looked at each other. The first thing that appeared in their wards was a faithful flawless, followed by a good dose of respect, and also followed by a crazy glow, that Ace did not know how to describe, in which he knew that two companions told their adventures, ones that even the rest of the crew did not know. 

And then, there was that smile that Zoro had when Luffy spoke to him. A protector smile, worse than Sabo’s smile. There was the way Zoro had to pass his thumb at the corner of the Luffy’s lips when he had finished eating and had a few pieces of food on his face. Not to mention the fact that it is the swordsman who plunges into the ocean, worried sick, whenever his captain had a good idea to go say hello to the fishes. And Ace was horribly jealous because he knew it would have to be his role and not that of a stranger with a ridiculous hair color and who did not even know his right hand and his left. 

The Navigator too. She had this creepy power to hit Luffy with her fist while she did not possess Haki. And, when she did that, the redhead could be absolutely terrifying, like…really terrifying. But neither Luffy nor any of the other members of the crew didn't see the extended looks Nami, it's like it that she was called, had on Luffy. Sometimes, she might not realize it herself. But she had a nostalgic glow in her eyes when she was staring at Luffy. Another member of the crew told him that Luffy had saved the village of this woman before screaming "you're my nakama!”

Luffy had always been totally uneducated about feelings, and it wasn't Ace who had devoted himself to teach him. But fuck hell! Luffy had said «My nakama» And it was terribly infuriating. Almost as much as to see the redhead kissing the cheek of his captain with a look of recognition and an almost admiring glow in her eyes. 

And the sniper, Usopp, or something like that. With a nose of 3 meters long. It was enough to make Ace suspicious. In addition, this guy led his little brother to his problems: get chopsticks in the nose, what a stupid idea! And then this guy was the son of Yasopp, the sniper of Akagami. Usually, it would have passed him over the head, especially him, but here, it was about his little brother. And Ace tended to see dangers to all street corners when it was about this kid. Needless to say that he knew very well, therefore, that the insertion of long nose in Luffy crew was nothing but a plan of Akagami who made sure to have a great grip on the crew of his little brother. 

Then this guy was a coward, always hiding, crying and inventing more impossible diseases, forcing his nakamas and Luffy in his issues. This guy was a pirate, not of a freshwater fish! He didn't have the right to wake up his captain in the middle of the night because a small spider decided to invade the sacred place named the toilet. And even less so when the so-called spider proved to be a pile of dust. 

There was also the chef, Sanji. His eyebrows in spin were enough to make Ace suspicious one more time. He disliked this type, despite the fact that his kitchen is super good. He could enjoy the inattention of Luffy to poison the meat, and it would be horrible because he would because his little brother, the proclaimed future King of the Pirates, had died choking on a good piece of meat. That shame. This Sanji was also weird because he had an annoying habit to run after everything that had feminine forms. And it was obviously hiding something. Ace should have known that Luffy liked to be with really strange people. 

But the cook, as ridiculous as he was with hearts instead of eyes, was powerful. He was not part of the 'Monster Trio' for nothing. And he had a tendency to position himself to the left of Luffy, one hand on his shoulder, a confident look on the face. And Ace hated it because his brother had exactly the same look. And that this meant only one thing: Luffy would not hesitate to entrust his life to this type. And that, his brother did not feel it but not at all. 

And there was this raccoon… well… this reindeer, Chopper! He was too cute to be innocent. And he had funny tics as hiding in the wrong direction or insulting when he received compliments. Certainly, it would transform his innocent little brother in a horrible offender. And he claimed to be a doctor, in addition, him, an animal! He had to ensure the health of the sweetest little brother in the world while he was just a small bug that everyone can defeat within a second. 

And even when he turned into a more powerful thing, this speaking reindeer was a coward in the same way as the sniper. And then, yes, he admitted with no problem that he was jealous to see this reindeer sleep, wrapped in the arms of his little brother, snoring like a herd of elephant and smiling like a blessed. This Chopper was completely taking for himself the kindness of Luffy, and this idiot did nothing to prevent it.

Then, the Princess too. She was not part of the straw hat crew, but Ace had a bad feeling that his little brother would not give it up so easily. Vivi was her names… A character of trouble, a shrill voice, and a tendency to cry for nothing. The Commander did not like her. But it didn't seem to be the case for his little brother who already considered the girl with blue hair as one of his Nakamas. A Princess with a country falling in ruins, at the edge of civil war. And this girl was taking his little brother in this shit, without the slightest qualms. 

And she always had a smile when Luffy spoke to her, and it was obviously hiding something. Who was this Princess to entrust his country in the hands of pirates? Because yes, his little dear brother, innocent, cute, and with a smile of three kilometers, had become a pirate. And that Vivi had invaded his ship, took him to his country, and maintained him far from what was most important to a pirate: the ocean. And for sure she was going to ask him to stay after that Luffy had saved her country. 

Ace had left his little brother after, but he continued to take news. 

There was Nico Robin, the survivor of Ohara. The one who had fought alongside Crocodile, and therefore against Luffy, in Alabasta. Just for that, Ace did not understand why his little brother has taken her in his crew. If she had betrayed the Croc', she would certainly not hesitate to betray him at the first opportunity. And this girl had eyes everywhere and she was the type to spy on anyone for any reason. And she was strong so she was dangerous. And besides, she was about 30. For now, his little brother was surrounded by a person of his age. 

But the must with the Robin, it was that she was putting her little brother in completely improbable situation… Like a war with the World Government for example. And the big brother knew very well what she had screamed "I want to live! “ he knew at that moment he could count her as a danger. She was going to be part of the Luffy’s crew and it was visible in her eyes: she had confidence in him, and she knew he was going to save him. 

At the same time, the straw hat crew had counted a new member: a cyborg. If it had not been a threat to his little brother, Ace would have certainly done like everyone and would have been admiring the type and all of its features. But this Franky did not hesitate to walk naked in the middle of a port to join the new ship of Luffy. Luffy who was shaking the panties in the air. One thing was sure: his little brother had a strange way to find his nakamas. 

And even if it was this Franky who had built the Sunny, Ace did not like the fact that his little brother was in total awe in front of him. How could it be useful to have a hand in his own hand? Frankly? Why Luffy had to surround himself with people like these? Could he just have a normal person in his crew for once? 

And in the last place for this crew, there was the musician. A certain Brook. A skeleton. Yes, a skeleton, made of bones and making shit jokes all the time. And with an obsession to see female underwear. And how had he joined his little brother’s crew? Oh well, Luffy had saved his life and had given his hope. Quite simply. And it was suspicious. Because it was too simple and that it gave a too good reason in this Brook to have a blind trust in his captain. Mutual trust, of course. Luffy was much too idiot if someone told him that his hat was beautiful, he considers that this person was cool. 

And then this Brook was the musician, he was responsible for putting the atmosphere on the ship. Although Ace had no doubt that, from the moment his brother was on a ship, there was the atmosphere. But this type had probably exceeded 70 years but the last one he heard, from a certain age, there was no more the sense of rhythm. And yes, he was forced to admit that he was trying to find any little reason to keep this skeleton away from his little brother. 

After that, Ace had been captured. And cell implementation had given him all the time in ruminating on these people surrounding the cutest kid on the planet, alias his little brother. 

The worst was still Shanks. Even before he met him, he knew this guy, this Redhead, would be a shit. Why would a man of thirty years sympathize with a kid, frankly? Not a clear ma. He knew that Luffy would love him if he sacrificed his arm, that's why he did it: only in order to take advantage of Luffy later. Shanks was just a big manipulator who would do anything to get everything of Luffy. 

He had let him grow up, because the Grand Line, and more particularly the Hell, was too dangerous for a kid. But he waited, and now that Luffy was all grown up, he would want him to join his crew. But this was not possible because Luffy would become the Pirates King, and Shanks was only an obstacle on this road. A hurdle to clear, because with his smile too big, he would necessarily become a threat. Not to mention the spark he had in his eyes as he spoke of his heir. 

And yes! Why did he use a possessive pronoun before a name which referred to Luffy? Maybe he saw the kid as a type worthy to be his heir, but he had no right to call him his heir. Luffy was his little brother, he was the only one to have the right to say that. And if Shanks did not like him, well, he'd be happy to send him his foot in the face. He was always impulsive when it was about Luffy... 

And Garp had taught him that a certain Kuma attacked his little brother’s crew and that Luffy was separated from his crew, and had been sending flying out around the world. So if that was a good thing that green haired swordsman leaving the soles of his little brother, Ace wanted to ask questions. Why did Kuma help his little brother? Because with Kizaru on the island, Luffy had no chance. But his guy had already attacked his little brother when he was on Thriller Back, and now again. Kuma had fallen in love... He saw only that. 

And now, as he was going to be executed, he had the surprise of seeing his little brother on the battlefield, surrounded by a lot of weird people.

Iwa, for example. This guy, he thought he was a guy, had a very particular style and always had a smile as he watched Luffy. Then, he was part of the Revolution, therefore, of the same organization where was that bastard of Dragon, which had abandoned Luffy at birth. Just with that, Iwa could be considered as an enemy. An enemy with great power and who had already attracted the sympathy of Luffy, at the time where he had removed him ten years of his precious life. Asshole. 

Well… Why the hell was Luffy with Crocodile? And buggy too. Why did his precious little brother speak with a bum like him? And why did Doflamingo watched his asses stirring while he was running toward him? And… what was Mihauk doing here? Had he fallen in love with Luffy too? And was it really Smoker who rushed toward him, a glint of madness in his look and drool dripping on his chin?

Minute. Why was Marco helping Luffy? Ace had clenched his fists, the Phoenix didn’t have the right to be near to him, Luffy was his little brother, and he didn’t share. And no, Ace was absolutely not possessive or jealous, nor even protective... He was just a man with the most adorable little brother the Earth has ever known. But if Marco wanted to keep what made him a man, he would have to move away from Luffy and fast. 

And this Hancock, again and again. Already when he saw her at Impel Down, Ace knew she would cause him much trouble. One of the most beautiful women, even he wasn't insensitive, so powerful, so influential, would necessarily want to have his little brother. And why does Luffy hugged her? NO! It was cheating! How could Ace protect him if he did not make any effort? 

Even his father was chatting with Luffy, a smile tickled to the lips. The world was against him or what? And why Garp was putting himself between him and his little brother? He had no right! Ace wanted to see him, and this shitty Grandpa was blocking the view. He wanted to see his little brother grow up, at the cost of many sacrifices, and Garp had no right to stop him to see this show. 

Luffy was coming to save him. How ironic to say that sentence, when he had promised to always protect his little brother, it was now the opposite that happened. And he couldn't help but smile while he was running on the field of battle, free again. 

And while a magma fist ran through his body, Ace was smiling. Because until the end, he can boast of being the one who has always protected his little brother. 

..........

Since the cavern of Davy Jones, two years had passed, and Ace had continued to look after his little brother. And he couldn't help but scream when a blond revolutionary approached Luffy. 

"Sabo, get away from my little brother!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
